The Snow Prince
by glowingxstars
Summary: When his daughter admitted that she knew she wasn't his real child, Toshiro decided to tell the inside story of how he found love in Ichi-tou, and of course, finding his daughter. IchiHitsu. No Mpreg.
1. Prologue: Melted Ice

**A/N:** Hi guys, I'm Pakkun. I'm sharing accounts with Johru since she's been too lazy to update her stories. I know that she's the type to write Van/Ven stories from Kingdom Hearts; however, I on the other hand, have an exquisite taste for IchiHitsu.

**Toshiro:** The only reason why Pakkun-san is writing this story is because he finished crying over a Korean Drama he watched with Johru last night.  
><strong>Author:<strong> *gasp* that is so not true!  
><strong>Ichigo: <strong>And if the story line does get familiar to you, then, you know who to blame.  
><strong>Ichigo &amp; Toshiro:<strong> But remember, don't blame JOHRU, blame PAKKUN!  
><strong>Author:<strong> ~menacing tone~ I'm going to kill one of you in this story.  
><strong>Ichigo:<strong> *gulp* Never mind, forget what we both said.  
><strong>Toshiro:<strong> Pakkun doesn't own Bleach nor the story line that he's about to unfold.  
><strong>Ichigo:<strong> Oh, look, he ran away. Let's go chase after him, Toshiro.  
><strong>Toshiro:<strong> IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU TO YOU, BAKA.

**The Snow Prince**  
><em>Prologue – Melted Ice<br>_Ichigo's Point of View

Everything's at peace for the past two years, and Kori-chan's growing up. She's five years old now. How did I have a daughter? Well, I believe you're going to have to figure that out by your own. A young prodigy once told me that she was the most beautiful thing in the world. When we found her, she was wrapped around a warm, sparkling, white coat, and she had the resemblance of Toshiro and me. When she opened her eyes, she mumbled, "K-Kori!" reaching for his hand and mines, and that's how we decided to name her Kori.

My silver blue-haired _daughter_ came up to me from the Kitchen and tugged on my shirt. "Ichi-tou, what's that?"  
>I laughed, "It's a video camera," I smiled as I adjusted the lenses. When I finished, I proceeded to sitting down on the sofa.<br>"What're you going to do?" she asked curiously as she raised her eyebrows. I ruffled her hair in reply.  
>"I'm going to make a video for you when you grow up." I reached for the button at the end of the technology.<br>"Can I be in it with you?" her chocolate eyes pleaded. I frowned when silence became my best friend.  
>"Fine," I sighed in defeat, grabbing her from her waist and sat her on my lap.<br>"Yay!"

The camera shuns a red light, the recording started.

I grabbed her right arm gently and waved it in the air. "Say hi to papa, Kori."  
>She waved happily to the camera, her hair strands slightly poking her nose. "Hi Papa- Toushi—Ah, Ah, CHOO!"<p>

I chuckled and grabbed the edge of my shirt, wiping her snot off her adorable face. She smiled sheepishly and grinned just like I used to during my younger days. After a few minutes, I tied her hair into one pig tail. She turned her body to look at me, "Arigatou Ichi-tou!"

I shook my head and smiled slightly, "Iie, douitashimashite."

"Hi old me!" Kiro giggled at the camera. "This is Ichi-tou! And he's the best dad ever!"

"And just what're you two gawking about? He's not the only best dad!" A cold but warm and playful voice echoed from the kitchen.

Kiro leaped from my lap and I watched her run to the kitchen only to reveal my spiky white-haired lover, wearing an apron, being dragged across the living room to me by Kiro. His right hand was covered with a black oven mitt which meant that he was obviously preparing dinner. It's December 19, and tomorrow's Toshiro's birthday. I can now smell the sweet scent of strawberry mixed with the aroma of tea.

"So, who's the best dad?" Toshiro growled as Kiro smiled happily, not minding the man's complaint.

I stood up from the sofa and reached for his soft cheeks, brushing my finger tips as I caress them. Kiro whistled—even if it wasn't really a whistle, it was more of an "fft". Toshiro and I chuckled and I leaned in closer to press my lips against his.

"You're the best dad," I cooed, smirking when I realized that I made my lover blush.  
>"Don't forget, you're also a dad, Kurosaki," he said as he turned around and faced the camera.<br>"Why thank you, appreciate it,"  
>"Kiro, never forget us okay?" The retired-captain smiled sadly even though our human death is far from coming.<p>

Kiro tugged at my pants this time, "Ichi-tou? How'd you and papa find me?"  
>He and I gave each other a surprised glance then looked down at our daughter. "How did we find you?"<br>"Rukia-ba told me that two boys can't have a baby because they have the same private," she said innocently.

"Why that ingrate chap—…-" Toshiro blushed furiously at this, and I laughed at his reaction. I sat back down as I grabbed Kiro, lifted her shirt slightly and started poking her side. She started giggling, and then her giggles turned into adorable laughter. Toshiro sat next to me after that, watching the pleasant sight of me, and Kiro in pure happiness. He thinks I didn't catch him smile, but I did.

"I saw that," I gawked, Kiro didn't notice the vein popping out from his papa's forehead.  
>"Shut up," he grumbled as he took off the oven mitt. "Kiro, we'll tell you how we found you."<br>I agreed and kissed Kiro's forehead forgetting that the camera was still on. "We don't want you to grow up thinking that your father and I were unfaithful to each other."  
>Toshiro nodded in agreement this time. Kiro looked at us with pure interest as she laid her head on my chest. We both looked at each other and nodded once again. I smiled at him to notify him to start the story.<p>

"It all started when Yama-jii gave my division another chance to live life on Earth, keeping our shinigami positions…" he said softly.  
>I fixed Kiro's dress and Toshiro rolled his eyes as he continued. "I said goodbye to baa-san, and she told me never to forget about the story she once used to tell me."<p>

"What story was that?" her innocent voice asked, I yawned quietly, not wanting to feel the temperature drop in the room.

"It's about a prince who had a cold heart and trusted no one, not even his friends, not even his people…"


	2. Chapter One: Possibilities

**Orihime: **Pakkun doesn't own Bleach. Kurosaki-kun, Toshiro-kun, your turn!

**Toshiro:** *twitch* There are some things we want to clear from the previous _chapter_.  
><strong>Ichigo:<strong> *nods* Ichi-tou for instance, It came from the word _otou-san_, it means father.  
><strong>Toshiro:<strong> Arigatou means "thank you—"  
><strong>Ichigo:<strong> Iie, douitashimashite means "No problem,"  
><strong>Toshiro:<strong> BAKA-MONO! Must you always cut off everything I say?  
><strong>Ichigo:<strong> *feels the temperate drop* U-Uh, let's just get back to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>The Snow Prince<strong>  
><em>Chapter One – Possibilities<br>_3rd person's point of view

The soutaichou from Seireitei read the paper vigilantly. Such human request seems so impossible to approve since there has been many laws that's been passed down through centuries. And one of the laws was not to give any shinigami a chance to live on Earth, especially if it's the whole division because they died. He wouldn't mind having to send his captains for patrols on Earth every year and put them in their personal gigai that Urahara had sponsored, but – to give another chance? Is that possible? After all, he's not God; in fact, he doesn't even believe that God exists.

Yamamoto took a deep breath and looked back down to the paper. He read the last word, _chance_.

What could possibly be Kurosaki Ichigo's intention if he _does_ give the 10th division to have a second chance to live on Earth? Requests like these doesn't come very often, also, these type of requests only comes every millennia; Yamamoto himself doubted that previous requests like this have been accepted. He knitted his brows together in full anxiety, unsure of what to do, until something clicked and the back of his brain.

Hitsugaya was obviously way too focused on his paper work while his vice-captain lay down on the couch with her leg across the other, half asleep. He signed documents after documents professionally and gave them a second look before he smiled slightly to himself with pride. He was about to reach for another stack of documents until a Hell Butterfly arrived from his window and rested on his finger tip to give him news.

"Soutaichou?" the captain asked himself in surprise.

"Very well." and the butterfly left.

As one of the most respected captains, Hitsugaya stood up from his chair and walked towards the couch where Matsumoto began to get drowsy. A vein popped on his forehead and the temperate dropped in the room causing the vice captain snap her eyes open and stood up immediately as she felt her captain's reiatsu raising.

"Taichou," she chirped, trying to cover the nervousness.

"I want you to take my place temporarily," he ordered. The blonde nodded and walked towards his seat, reading the first document slowly.

He studied the vice-captain as he slowly walked out of his office until his eyes widened and took a step back inside when she passed out on the table, snoring. Hitsugaya growled and crossed his arms to his chest. He tapped his feet patiently, hoping it was just another prank that Matsumoto's trying to pull, but he started realize that she wasn't joking around. He could smell the sake in the air now, and looked at the flushed girl that devoured the alcoholic beverage. Now, he was really annoyed.

"MATSUMOTO!"

The blonde sat up abruptly, shivering at the cold breeze that ran around the room, mostly her almost exposed cleavage. Afterwards, before the captain spoke, the phone started to ring. The two of them looked at each other and Rangiku raised her eyebrows as she reached for the telephone that was place at the corner of the desk.

"I-Ichigo-kun?" The vice-captain said, startled at hearing the man's voice as she answered the phone that rang. Hearing Kurosaki's name made the captain's heart skip a beat, he turned around to listen to the conversation. His teal hues glowing filled with inexplicable emotions.

"Well yes, he's been alright. Just busy with work," she said simply.

'_Should I pay a visit there? I honestly do mi—'_

"Please, Ichigo-kun. Keep your thoughts to yourself; I'm not the only one in the room." She heard a growl then she sweat dropped in nervousness.

'_Right, so what did Yama-jii say about the request?_' Ichigo asked, oblivious to what just happened.

Feeling Hitsugaya's reiatsu, Rangiku closed her eyes and spoke softly.

"I believe that conversation is confidential and will only be heard from the soutaichou, my dear."

'_Shit, right. I'll talk to you later, thanks Rangiku'_ the line ended.

What the hell was that? That teasing voice Matsumoto used as she spoke to Kurosaki, what the hell was that? _Oh no, Hitsugaya, compose yourself. She was just talking to that idiot_, the captain said calming himself down. However, he came to his senses that he was starting to get jealous as his face started to get hot all over. Disturbing things started running through his brain.

Before Matsumoto looked up to the Captain to apologize, he quickly ran out of the office. He obviously did not want his lieutenant to see his flushed face. He leaned back on the door and sighed in relief as he thought about the incident that happened between him and Kusaka. Hitsugaya really was grateful for everything the substitute has done for him, but he's not going to admit that he opened up to the man that understood how he felt—losing someone he cared about.

"_Thank you for everything, Ichigo,_" he remembered saying. He tried to recall the conversation between the orange-haired shinigami and him.

"_You know what? I don't think he has any regrets_," Kurosaki said seriously as he threw the King's Seal to the captain. "_This time, he got a fair chance to settle things_."

He remembered chuckling towards the taller man which he's never done before. He only did that in front of Rangiku who was the other person he trusted.

"_Let's head back, Toshiro._" There was the tempting voice that made his heart skip a beat once again.

"It's not Toshiro," The captain repeated to himself as he breathed in heavily. A smile started to form on his serious face. "It's Hitsugaya-Taichou…"

The Captain found himself knocking on the captain-commander's door. He waited for a good five minutes until the wood squeaked as both doors opened in front of him and continued walking to where the old man sat at. On Yamamoto's hand was a piece of paper, and Hitsugaya raised his brows in curiosity, opening his mouth to ask why he was summoned to his office. Reality kicked in when he bowed automatically to respect the higher rank and the commander cleared his throat.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," The old man said slowly, hesitation noticeable from his voice. "I believe you have three choices coming from this paper I have here in my hand."

Hitsugaya blinked twice, "Pardon?"

Yamamoto cleared his throat again and tapped his cane. "I won't repeat myself again." He received a silent nod from the captain.

"One of the choices would be me sending you and your vice-captain to Earth to prove to me that I should give your division the chance to restore your old life as a human being," he explained carefully, aware of the captain's surprised look. "—and yes that means losing your shinigami powers. Your memories here will be erased, and you will be forbidden from seeing monsters and saving other people. Which reminds me, you have to release Hyorinmaru forever…"

This struck a short pain through Hitsugaya's heart, but he paid no attention to it and kept an unreadable expression on his face.

"The other choice will be you keeping your position as one of the Gotei, including your people and your subdivision. However, I will send you on patrols to Karakura Town every year to pay for our gratitude to Kurosaki Ichigo," this caught the captain's attention. Deep inside, butterflies started to flutter in his stomach, but once again, he kept his composure.

"The last…" he said finally. "Is for you to have a second chance to live as a human, however, you will lose your title as a captain. The good news about this choice is that you will still have your shinigami powers, and you still will be in the 10th division. The problem is you will become Vice-captain instead, and swap places with Matsumoto."

Hitsugaya's eyes glowed. "The last choice—"

"Hold up young one, I'm not done yet." Yamamoto cut him off. "You will also have to reside with Kurosaki Ichigo." _Breathe, Toshiro_.

"Why do I have to?" _Fuck, I cracked_.

"Because he's the only one I trust in the Human World. Unless of course, you wouldn't mind living with Inoue—"

"N-No!" _Shit, keep your composure!_ "I mean, I don't mind living with Kurosaki, soutaichou."

"Well then, which do you prefer?"

"The last one, sir."

"Well then, I suggest you pack your stuff while I send a messenger to inform Matsumoto about this urgent request. Please do take your time saying goodbye; we'll be opening the gates for you soon. We'll send a notification to you once you're alright to go."

Hitsugaya looked at him in astonishment, "A-Are you serious?' he said. The old man just nodded.

"We'll see each other again, someday," Yamamoto said sending out positive vibes to relax the intense feeling that's been growing inside the captain's stomach.

Hitsugaya bowed down in respect and appreciation. "A-Arigatou, soutaichou."

"Don't thank me, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Thank Kurosaki-san."

His eyes widened as he glanced up to see if the captain-commander was joking. "Take care of yourself now. I believe in you,"

"Hai." He muttered softly as he bowed once again before he walked out of the room.

When the presence of Hitsugaya dissolved, Yamamoto turned around and sighed. "For the first time, I _hope_ I'm doing the right thing."

Hitsugaya didn't have to pack at all; he didn't have much human clothing since Urahara was the one that fixes his gigai. He clipped his Zanpakuto and closed his eyes, not believing that he's really going to Earth as a human being. Why was Kurosaki involved? He didn't know anything, and if he did ask Yamamoto, he knew he'll end up putting himself in grave danger. That was the last thing he wanted. He looked around his office and opened his closet.

"I'm pretty sure I left it somewhere here," he mumbled to himself like a little kid. "Now where is it?"

He searched through the bookshelves when he realized that the precious thing he was looking for was nowhere in sight. Once he caught a glimpse of it, wrapped in sparkly plastic, he twitched in annoyance. Matsumoto probably did something with it to annoy him, but have forgotten all about it. Speaking of Matsumoto, where was she?

Time was running out, and Hitsugaya knew that. Where the hell could that morbid woman be? She's already taking advantage of her new position!

He unwrapped the object slowly, not wanting to rip the gift wrapper that really looked expensive. There it was, there was the book he was looking for. _The Snow Prince_.

In a flash, he disappeared. He knew where his destination was before he left to the Human World. Matsumoto however, was hiding her reiatsu in a distance.

"He left," she smiled sheepishly behind the couch. She looked at the walls and studied them carefully as she explained to the clueless strawberry about the whole story that the messenger had told her.

'_What—are you serious?'_

"Yeah, the messenger told me that he took the last choice."

'_Last choice?_'

"Yamamoto-soutaichou gave him three choices." Matsumoto exclaimed happily. "—and it seems like the decided to pick the one where he gets to be with you, strawberry."

A twitch from the other line was felt. '_I just wanted a chance to visit there. Yama-jii had to take things to the higher level…_' Ichigo muttered.

Rangiku chuckled, "Don't worry, we can visit there whenever the Hell we want. Taichou just doesn't know that."

'_Taichou? I thought _you're_ the taichou?_'

"Oh no, Yamamoto was apparently trying his best to test him. Hopefully he'll pass."

'_I'm lost…'  
><em>  
>"You'll understand soon enough, Ichigo-kun." Rangiku twirled her fingers around the telephone line. "After all, I think he wants to be with you."<p>

'_W-What makes you say that?'_

"Mm, it's just a possibility. He owes you a lot anyway."

'_He owes me? And just what the Hell did I do that was life changing?'_

She stood up from her hiding spot and sat back on the writing chair. The blonde vice-captain looked down on the beautiful wrapper, carefully folded on the side of the desk. Snow patterns started to swirl around it.

"Let's just say you're about to melt the heart of an Ice Prince... Soon"

'_Eh?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro:<strong> Where's Pakkun?  
><strong>Pakkun: <strong>*snoring*  
><strong>Toshiro: <strong>O-Oi! Me ga sameru!  
><strong>Pakkun: <strong>*shifts, continues snoring*  
><strong>Toshiro:<strong> *grabs the bedsheets and flips Pakkun*  
><strong>Pakkun:<strong> WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?  
><strong>Toshiro:<strong> *kicks* Get to work!  
><strong>Pakkun:<strong> Aww... But I'm sleepy... *runs* RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!


	3. Chapter Two: To Enumerate

**Toshiro:** Here, coffee.  
><strong>Ichigo:<strong> Give it to Pakkun, he needs it more than we do.  
><strong>Pakkun:<strong> Mm, no need. I'm just gonna go take a nap now…  
><strong>Toshiro:<strong> *grabs his collar* Oh no you won't.  
><strong>Pakkun:<strong> *sighs sleepily then coughs*  
><strong>Johru:<strong> Poor Pakkun! Dx  
><strong>Johru:<strong> He doesn't own Bleach at all. Please excuse us, *bow*  
><strong>Toshiro: <strong>Pakkun's sick. So… Well, forgive this idiot if she ruins the storyline.  
><strong>Johru: <strong>NANI! *angry*

* * *

><p><strong>The Snow Prince<strong>  
><em>Chapter Two – To Enumerate<br>_3rd person's point of view

The laughter of Kusaka roared and echoed around the captain-commander's room. The first captain frowned at this when the laughter disappeared. Yamamoto summoned Kyoraku and Ukitake to the office. In a small swift, they were followed by their lieutenants—Nanao and Kotetsu. The two lieutenants bowed in respect to their elder. The two Captains however, did not budge, they remained standing.

"I have a request, for the two of you," the old man said grudgingly. The two men looked up.

"Hai, soutaichou."

"I sent the 10th division captain back to Earth—" the two captains froze, their eyes widened. "—to start over again. But I'm starting to doubt on myself,"

"Why is that, captain?" Ukitake asked as he frowned.

"I believe Hitsugaya's in danger, with Kurosaki focused on his studies and with the Arrancar roaming around, Hitsugaya remains unpro—"

Matsumoto bursts through the door crying, there was blood all over her shinigami uniform. Her left arm was bruised badly and Nanao ran towards the lieutenant with full concern running through her eyes.

"F-From Hueco Mundo…" she stuttered as she coughed out blood. "T-They w-were looking to t-taichou…"

All of them froze except the captain-commander.

"Kyoraku, follow Hitsugaya Toshiro and protect him at all cost. Ukitake, inform Urahara Kisuke about this and stay there before the captain departs. Tell the rest of the captains to stay input, this is an emergency. Protect Hitsugaya Toshiro at all cost."

"Ya-Yamamoto-soutaichou," Rangiku said before she got dragged out to Unohana's office. "I-I… heard K-Kusaka Sojiro's voice…"

"H-He wants to kill K-Kurosaki Ichigo…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - t h e s n o w p r i n c e ;

Kori blinked as she rubbed her chocolate brown eyes. Ichigo was about to yawn again until Toshiro caught him and threw the oven mitt to his mouth. "Even if there were a lot of bad things happening, he was protected by his friends. When he left, he went to his grandmother's house first…"

The carrot top growled in annoyance as he scratched his head and gave the little girl to him. Toshiro frowned at this, before his spouse stood up to leave, he grabbed his hand gently, causing Ichigo to turn and stare deep into his pleading eyes.

He groaned, "Can't help it, I never really did like the story of the Snow Prince,"

"Why not?"

"Because for the last time, he doesn't resemble your personality. You're not heartless, okay?" Toshiro smiled slightly at ease then chuckled as Kori yawned. "Papa?"

"Nani?"

"Can you tell me the story of the Snow Prince?"

The white-haired man looked up to his lover and sighed in exasperation. "I'll tell you part of it," he said finally.

"Eh? Why part of it, papa?"

"Because Ichi-tou's not going to be happy."

Their little ice princess looked at Ichigo and reached for his hand. Ichigo noticed the sadness on her face and sighed as he sat back down.

"Fine, I'll stay but if I ever see that sad look on your face like you once us—"

"I know, I know."

"Babe, I just really don't want that sad fa—"

"I don't need your pity, Kurosaki," he snapped as the new captain kept his distance all of a sudden. _I-I didn't mean to snap, o-oh no…_ Toshiro thought.

When he realized that his spouse was offended, Hitsugaya's eyes flicked with worry and reached for his arm precariously. "N-No, wait… I'm s-sor—"

Ichigo shook his arm, not wanting any contact with the other so he also turned his gaze away. Hitsugaya started trembling while Kori frowned and gripped on her father's apron. She stared into his sad turquoise eyes and reached for his cheeks as she noticed that tears started to flood his eyes.

"Papa," she said softly as she started crying afterward, influenced by the power of her papa's sorrow as it started to run back to him.

This caught the shinigami's attention. _Stupid idiot, you know how Toshiro hasn't recovered from what Kusaka did—_Ichigo grimaced and mentally slapped himself. He scooted closer to the other two and watched as Kori tried to reach to wipe her papa's tears away but didn't achieve. Toshiro held unto the little girl closer, not wanting any of this to happen.

Guilty about what he just did, Ichigo reached for Kori's arms as his little girl looked up to him and raised her arms to be carried. She was still crying pretty badly and Toshiro rested his palms on his knees, gripping them as tight as he could as tears fell down on his soft khakis.

Ichigo rubbed Kori's back comfortingly as she hiccupped. When they reached her room, he placed her on her bed, putting the white covers over to her shoulders. He sat next to her as she slowly calmed down.

"Gomen ne, Kori-chan," he said sincerely.

"I-Ichi-tou…" she whimpered. "Y-You guys won't l-leave right..?"

He kissed her forehead, "No, never."

"Y-You and papa l-love each other right…?"

He smiled slightly, "Of course, forever and ever."

When the little girl fell asleep, Ichigo sighed loudly to himself. _You're a stupid piece of fuck_, the man cursed himself as he stood up and shut her bedroom closed. He scratched his head in frustration as he walked down the hall and to the kitchen to apologize until his eyes snapped open.

A startling sound of pots, pans, and plates cracking all together made Ichigo's heart stop beating for a moment and he ran to the sing. There was a gash of blood on the sink and blood trails followed down to the stove where Toshiro was weakly picking up the baked chicken with his bare hands without the oven mitts. He ran and kneeled down next to the man who's eyes were puffy and his right arm wrists wounded from the knife that was clearly surrounded by the broken pieces of the plate.

"Toshiro, what the hell!" he screamed as he dropped the pan and held his lovers' heated hands. He examined them as quickly as he could then scooped the little body up with his arms.

He ran to the room, currently not giving a fuck about the mess that he caused in the kitchen. Cleaning his lovers' wound was more important. He reached for the cabinet and grabbed a piece of gauze.

"Toshiro, stay with me. Come on, wake up," he shook his lover gently but at the same time violently. "God, I hope you didn't cut your vein by accident…"

Toshiro's eyes squinted together in pain. "I h-hate this h-human body Kurosaki… I feel so weak…"

Hope glinted from Ichigo's eyes. "Hang in there baby, I'll clean your wound first…"

"I-It hurts…" the little fragile body shook vehemently. "My hands and wrists feel so numb… Ichigo…"

Ichigo used the gauze and placed it over the deep cut. As he reached for the rolled bandage, he unrolled the length and sliced it with his teeth then wrapped it around his wrists as tight as he could to stop it from bleeding.

"You idiot, why did you grab the pan when you know it's heated?" he snarled worriedly.

"If I didn't, the house would burn, baka…" was the soft but annoyed reply.

The taller man climbed to their bed, setting himself down next to Hitsugaya who was obviously trying to reach for a blanket. "Are you cold?"

A nod.

He reached for the man next to him and held him close to share his warmth. His spiked, white hair brushed through Ichigo's chin softly and Toshiro leaned in to rest his head on his spouses' protective chest. But later on, Hitsugaya tensed slightly, remembering what just happened earlier. He started to shake violently in fear. "A-Are you s-still mad at me…?"

No answer. Hitsugaya looked up to see his face until Ichigo brushed his lips against his. The man's eyes widened, turquoise eyes sparkling in confusion. His eyes started to close slowly and relaxed his body as Ichigo pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

Toshiro gave him permission as he opened his mouth. Ichigo's tongue searched for the others' and sucked on them slowly before they battled in a fierce kiss. He started to get hazy as he runs out of breath. Ichigo's right arm buried against his soft white hair, still not wanting their lips to part. Toshiro nibbled on his lovers' lips, trying to tell him that he's alright now so they parted.

The shinigami smiled slightly as he watched his cute little lover catch his breath. Hitsugaya snuggled up to him but looked up again when Ichigo cupped his chin up to look deeply into his eyes, motioning him to another loving kiss. To Toshiro, it was more of a peck.

"I'm sorry Toshiro, I didn't mean to get ma—"

"It's okay Ichigo," he said with a small smile. "You're just worried about me, I understand…"

"Just…" he thought about the right words to say, "—just remember, if you're not ready to talk about it. Don't tell Kori. She'll understand."

"I was going to tell her the story about the Snow Prince," he stated softly. "Ichigo…"

"I'm sorry," he said, burying his face on his soft, white hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kurosaki," He said trying to make his lover smile. "Yamamoto approved your request because he wanted to prevent Kusaka from—"

"Shh," he said as he stared into space. "Kusaka had nothing to do with this. He approved my request because he knew that I wanted to be with you…"

Hitsugaya breathed in sluggishly as he smiled warmly. "I-I'm too tired right now," he said quietly. "Let me… rest for a little while longer…"

Ichigo shut his eyes closed as guilt started to pressure him. He held Hitsugaya close as the small man fell into deep slumber. He looked down and kissed his lips before he followed to sleep. Kori can wake them up before they visit Toshiro's grandmother's tomb.

_The Ice Prince in the story died because of his cold heart…_ Ichigo reminded himself as he drifted to hibernation. _That's why, Toshiro… You're not like him…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - t h e s n o w p r i n c e ;

"Dumb fuck! Why isn't he answering his phone?" Renji growled through his cellphone as he called one more time.

'_Ichigo Kurosaki is not available at the moment, please try again la—'_

"Don't worry, he'll return your call later," Rukia said at the hospital bed. "I want to see Hoshiko,"

"Right, I'll go get him from the nursery. I'll be back in a moment."

Rukia sat up as she looked out of the window with the sun shining bright on her. She smiled slightly and adjusted the bed. _Time flows by fast huh, Ichigo?_ She asked him mentally. _It's all because of you, that we can start over like this…Arigatou, Hitsugaya-taichou._

* * *

><p><strong>Johru:<strong> *sweatdrop* gomen. I really didn't know the action part, so I wrote an emotional line.  
><strong>Toshiro:<strong> *smacks head* STUPID. You make me sound like a suicidal person!  
><strong>Johru:<strong> But you're not though! You just get scared because you got rap—  
><strong>Ichigo: <strong>*covers mouth* OOOOOOOOOOOOOKAY. That's enough. Pakkun probably isn't the type to say this… BUT PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! It'll be much appreciated! ^-^


	4. Chapter Three: Saltwater Room

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>The Snow Prince<strong>  
><em>Chapter Three – Saltwater Room<br>_3rd person's point of view

An hour has passed; the pain from his wrists has finally melted away. Hitsugaya opened his eyes slowly and fluttered them, still overpowered by drowsiness. His visions were all blurry until he tried to rub his eyes, but his arms were locked away by two protective arms. That's when he sensed his lover's warmth.

He studied the strawberry as he sleeps. His orange hair short enough to reveal the shape of his face, and those lips that only he can kiss. Hitsugaya blushed at the scenery, with the afternoon sun shining on Ichigo's face. The man tried to shift and Hitsugaya took the opportunity to move his hands freely from the grip and wrapped them around the other's neck to keep him from turning away. His fingertips brushed through Ichigo's lips, and he smiled slightly at the view.

It started to snow outside as he looked through Ichigo's shoulders. The worst was over, and their love story was far from done. He has to gather up the strength he accumulated through his husband and use it to continue telling her the story of what happened to him long time ago. Kori might be young, but she's intelligent—she's growing up quickly by following her father's footsteps. She has Hitsugaya's perception and mentality, despite her small figure. She has Ichigo's courage, force, and intensity.

What she'll have to discover by herself later on, is the fact that she's not only a shinigami. As the two boys synced their reiatsu and transferred some of them to their child, they discovered something they just cannot believe. Hyorinmaru was Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto; Zangetsu was Ichigo's Zanpakuto…

Kori's Zanpakuto appeared before the two of them with ice swirling all around it. The strangest thing was—it didn't look like a sword. It was a wand. A wand that looks exactly the same like the Snow Queen's, but story tells it, that she disappeared long time ago when her son took over her throne. She died, and she didn't trust him with her power, so she hid it. Far away from harm and destruction— at Lapland.

Ichigo told him that there was nothing to worry about; later on they'll have to tell her everything before it's too late. Hitsugaya decided to agree, their daughter was too young to accept everything. All the shinigami wanted to do was to protect him and his daughter. It wasn't a surprise when it comes to Ichigo. Once his mind is set on something, he goes for it.

Even if he won't admit it, Toshiro really does feel safe around the shinigami. Although he snaps at Ichigo because that's just how he is, he loves him truly. He felt bad enough that Ichigo is trying to keep himself together not only because of his own temper, but for the sake of their daughter's understanding. One day, the time will come where they have to leave their human lives and they will no longer be with her physically. This made Toshiro weak on the knees.

It's been about twelve years since he has last been at Seireitei. He wondered who took his place, and who's been able to lead the captain's around. It was true, when Yamamoto sent Ukitake, and Kyoraku to protect him, the rest of the captains protected the whole town while Kusaka's real plot was to anger Ichigo by hurting Hitsugaya himself. Sadly, it did work. It did happen, and time can't go back. Kusaka wanted to kill Ichigo for taking him away and neglecting their friendship.

Hot tears started to flood his eyes again and closed them to prevent them from falling down his cheeks. His face started to pale as the memories started coming back to him.

* * *

><p>"<em>K-Kusaka, h-how dare a-ah y-you…" his friend punched his gut. Hitsugaya coughed out blood.<em>

"_Stop it…! I-Ichigo's not c-coming… a-ah… R-Release me this—"he started breathing heavily and the pain increased. "N-NO!"_

Thrusts came harder and his head was coming to a short circuit. As the pounding came deeper and deeper, Hitsugaya cried to himself as he clung unto the red stained sheets. In a few seconds, Kusaka came. Leaving an exhausted Hitsugaya drop down on the sheets and burry himself there until he fell asleep from uneasiness. His hands were handcuffed, and just before his friend left, he heard laughter.

"_That annoying fucker will come, it's all because of you Toshiro. He's only coming here for you. If you didn't fall for that stupid shinigami then you wouldn't be in this position in the first place."_

_Hitsugaya whimpered. "H-He doesn't love me…" But he was ignored._

"_And when he does come… Once he steps inside my trap…" he chuckled darkly. "He's dead."_

"_K-Kuro… s-saki…" he bewailed, bursting into tears. _Don't come here…_ He trembled._

_It was too late, a few hours later, the shinigami bursts through his trap—exactly like how Kusaka planned it._

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya started shaking uncontrollably and cried Ichigo's name out. The man woke up right away, shaking Hitsugaya awake as much as he could. The smaller one whimpered and trembled in fear, while Ichigo held him close once again, rubbing his back in comfort. "Shh," he said quietly. "I'm here, Toshiro…"<p>

The shaking finally stopped and Hitsugaya had a huge frown on his face. His eyes snapped wide open.

"K-Kurosaki!" He cried happily, showing a side of him that no one else but Ichigo will ever know. He started hyperventilating. "He… He…"

"No baby," Ichigo shook his head as he cradled the crying boy. "He's not coming back. I'm here."

His face flushed red in frustration once again. His grip tightened on Ichigo's shirt, feeling the attraction in between the two of them. "Don't leave me…" he whispered.

"I won't, you know that…" The man's soothing voice made Toshiro's muscles relax.

Ichigo blamed himself for all of this. If he didn't push Toshiro away, he probably wouldn't be acting like this right now. Guilt started to kill him again, and he wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, using gravity to pull him closer.

"What if my sickness comes back again?" he asked Ichigo quietly.

The shinigami stiffened. "Take that back."

"I'm just ask—"

"Take it back NOW."

Toshiro started shaking in fear and started to push him away but Ichigo still kept him close.

"Take it back…" he whispered, his voice was unsteady. "I don't want to lose you again…"

Ichigo broke down as he sat up and covered his face with his palm. The boy sat up too, clinging unto his arm as he sat still, not knowing what to do. They were fighting again. They already stopped fighting, it was a long time ago but now they're back to arguing. They're back on reminiscing painful memories.

He crawled to the strawberry's lap and wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist then his arms around his neck. "I-Ichigo…?"

"Yeah."

"I love you." The tone was innocent.

The strawberry chuckled and removed his hands from covering his face. When he stared into those hopeful turquoise eyes, he melted. He gave Toshiro a goofy grin.

"I love you too," he said is he licked the tears from his lover's eyes.

Ichigo leaned forward, a few centimeters away from the boy's lips until a soft knock was heard from the door. Toshiro blushed as they shared an awkward silence (not to mention, the position they were on and how his shirt was halfway off) and jumped off his lap as quickly as he could. He then rolled on the covers and went under it to hide his very red face.

"Papa?" a small voice called out.

Ichigo smirked and looked at the door. "Come in babe."

The door opened, and Kon was the first to appear. The teddy bear ran and hid under the covers where Toshiro hid. A few minutes of silence were shared once again, and Toshiro shrieked. Ichigo's eyes widened and laughed at the reaction that his lover made. He stopped however, when the covers was removed to conceal a furious boy trying to remove Kon from hanging on his waist. This made the shinigami irritated and veins popped from his forehead as he grabbed Kon by his ears detach him from his grip around Toshiro and threw him across the room like he always did.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he grimaced. "Don't go hugging peoples' husband like that!"

"Ichigo!" Kon cried, ignoring the shinigami's warning as he stood up and ran towards him to get pounced on.

The strawberry looked up as he stood from the bed and raised his leg, only to catch the little stuffed toy with his toes and slam him on the woodened floor. "Oi, where's Kori?"

All he heard was a muffled explanation until the door creaked open. There was their princess, rubbing her eyes slowly with her left hand as she walked towards Toshiro who was still blushing furiously from what he did a while ago.

He picked her up and sat her on his lap as he took off her pigtail and tied it into curls. Since when can a guy like him style a girl's hair? He's not ga—nevermind. Ichigo shook the thought off. He knew the truth; it was like Toshiro was the mother in the family, although he doesn't show it. The shinigami smiled slightly at the façade that his lover built to see Kori smile back at him.

Kori yawned slightly and flimsily leaned on her papa's small but strong chest. Ichigo sat back down next to the other two and ruffled both of their hair. Toshiro gave a small chuckle, while Ichigo smiled and kissed his forehead. Kori's smile brightened.

"You guys are okay now?" her eyes sparkled in curiosity.

"We were always okay honey," Toshiro answered first and the carrot top nodded in agreement.

"But I saw blood all over the floor and there was a b-bro…" she paused as she tried to pronounce the word properly. "—broken plate all over the kitchen."

Toshiro stood up and carried Kori on his left side and supported her weight with his arm. The wound might have stopped bleeding, but the numb feeling all over his other arm still remained. He was glad enough that his daughter didn't have an idea about their past. He didn't want his daughter's heart to fall into pieces.

"Ichi-tou's going to fix it," he said apologetically as he hears Ichigo groan.

"What are we going to do?" Kori asked as she received a kiss from her otou-san.

"You guys are going back to the living room since your papa didn't finish telling you the beginning of the story."

Kori's eyes glistened. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

When the three of them reached the end of the hall, Ichigo turned to the left where the kitchen was as messy as Hell while Toshiro turned to the opposite direction where the video camera remains on recording.

As they sat on the sofa, Toshiro frowned. "Doesn't this camera run out of battery?"

Kori giggled, "Ichi-tou plugged it in just in case we took too long!"

"Oh, is that so?" He thought out loud. "So, where was I?"

"Papa? What happened to your arm?" Was the quick over turn of the subject.

"It's nothing, papa just touched a heated stove." He lied quietly.

"Oh." Kori nodded as she sat down on the side of the sofa. "You told me that you went to grandma's house~"

"That's right," Toshiro exclaimed as he started to remember. "When I got there… She was sitting down by the bonfire—"

"_Okaeri_, she said with a weak smile. Then that's when I noticed she was fading away, spirit orbs started flying out of her but she seems so happy as she stared at me."

"She died, papa?" Kori asked.

"No, but she went to a better place. I showed her a book that I always treasured, it was her gift to me on my birthday when I was little, just before the month when I left to become a shinigami," The young boy looked down, away from the camera. "She told me never to forget the story, and pass it on to the next generation."

"And then?"

"And then she disappeared, just like that. So I left, walking to the gate where it led me to your tou-san,"

"Ichi-tou?"

"Yes," he smiled. "He changed my life."

* * *

><p>Ichigo swept the floor and returned the cold chicken back to the stove to reheat it. He wiped the sweat off his temples and turned the faucet on.<p>

After he finished washing his face, he raised his shirt to dry his skin off. His phone started to ring. He raised his eyebrows, "Just who the hell would be calling me right now?"

He answered, "OI! DID YOU FORGET THAT TODAY WAS RUKIA'S LABOR!"

It was Renji, he quickly looked as his call logs as he realized he missed 14 missed calls from his best friend. "Shit! I'm sorry! How was it?"

"It's a boy!" Renji replied proudly. "God, Ichigo, I'm finally a father!"

The shinigami smiled to himself, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Are you guys busy?" the other line asked.

"Sort of," he replied as he looked at the spot where the broken pieces of the plate laid on earlier. "We'll visit in an hour, Toshiro's telling Kori the story."

"That's a long story then," Renji sighed. "Why can't you just tell her your love story?"

"It's too dramatic," Ichigo muttered. "It felt like a miracle if it weren't for Toshiro's hidden powers…"

"That's true too," he replied right away. "Because of you and Toshiro, we wouldn't be able to live life all over again. It seems like destiny brought us all together. I can't believe we forgot each other after Kusaka's stupid plot. Quite surprising really, there were two King Seals. One that represents death, and the other to represent life. Hitsugaya had the King Seal buried in his heart."

"Mm," he sighed. "I find it amusing how I had another life, before this life."

"That was so confusing," Renji chuckled. "But I know what you mean."

"I died before," he said, tightening his grip on the phone. "But he loved me so much that he gave up his own life for me…"

"Hey, man, don't worry about it," said Renji who tried his best to be supportive. "Look what fate has done, brought you guys back together. All of us started over because of him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>Pakkun:<strong> *bows apologetically* I'm sorry if this all seems confusing right now,  
><strong>Toshiro:<strong> OF COURSE IT'S CONFUSING. YOU KILLED ALL OF US, INCLUDING ME. THEN YOU HAVE THE DEUS EX MACHINA WHERE ALL OF A SUDDEN, THERE'S TWO KING SEALS.  
><strong>Ichigo:<strong> *nod nod* This should be a sequel instead of the real story.  
><strong>Toshiro:<strong> *turns to readers* I'll make this clear so listen up.  
><strong>Toshiro:<strong> Aizen found a record of Kusaka and searched for him in Hueco Mundo. When he did, he made two clones. One clone was to act as if he wanted to kill Ichigo out of hatred, but all he wanted was to release the King Seal that I have. War begins, he ended up killing Ichigo and the rest of the captains, and I _supposedly_ was too late to save him in time. So the King Seal of Life awakened inside of me and gave us another chance to live life as human once again. I was the only one that carried those painful memories. The other clone was well, on Earth all this time. Waiting for us to get sent back to Earth and ruin my relationship with Ichi—…  
><strong>Ichigo:<strong> And Toshiro finds me in Karakura town, where I was studying at a Health Academy, and running a pastry shop for my family. He tries to awaken my memories, then he realized that Rukia was my fiancée because of the rings that we wore.  
><strong>Toshiro:<strong> I got closer to Ichigo later on, and him and I fell for each other, all over again, leaving Rukia alone and Renji comes along in the scene where he confesses his love to her.  
><strong>Pakkun:<strong> *speechless* How do you guys know all of this stuff?  
><strong>Toshiro:<strong> *irritated* WE READ YOUR BRAINSTORMING PAPER, BAKA.


End file.
